pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style)
NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Nermal (Garfield) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mr. Bump and Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Nermal We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Nermal-1-.png|Nermal as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaGoGoRikiWarnerBrosandDisneyVortex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG